1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile communication, and in particular, to an apparatus and method of a mobile communication terminal for accessing a portal site using International Mobile Station Identifier Numbers (IMSIN).
2. Description of the Related Art
The communication schemes for mobile communication terminals generally include the Global System for Mobile Communication (GSM) using Europe-oriented Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA), and the North America-oriented Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA), and Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA).
In particular, the GSM is the standard that ensures high inter-operability between network users, and it is used universally around the world, including European and many other countries. A Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) card is mounted in a GSM mobile communication terminal. The SIM card is a detachable smart card and includes a microprocessor and a memory chip. The microprocessor and the memory chip are implanted in the SIM card such that the SIM card can store almost all necessary information to operate the mobile communication terminal, and in particular, store coded data including not only user's personal information, but also other related information such as telephone numbers or network numbers. A GSM terminal may communicate only after carrying out subscriber authentication of the SIM card. Therefore, the GSM terminal cannot communicate, with the exception of during an emergency, if there is no SIM card.
The SIM card also checks if a user is registered in the network, and stores Personal Identification Number (PIN) and Personal Unblocking Key (PUK) to prevent the use by unregistered users. Accordingly, users are requested to input a four-digit password in order to use a mobile communication terminal. If an incorrect PIN is input more than three times, the SIM card is locked and users have to input an eight-digit PUK to unlock the SIM card. Given the security that the SIM card can provide, users can conveniently carry only the SIM card and use their own or another's mobile communication terminals by mounting the SIM card to the mobile communication terminal. For example, a user who travels from Korea to a foreign country such as the United States may carry his SIM card and then attach the SIM card to a mobile communication terminal to use the terminal.
Meanwhile, a user of a mobile communication terminal may access and log onto a desired website via a browser by inputting user's Identification (ID) and password. However, when the user logs on, the user's information such as user name is provided to a Wireless Application Protocol (WAP) portal site. In order to maintain the privacy and avoid the inconveniences of having to input information for logon, many users simply visit the websites without going through the logon processes. As a result, operators have difficulty in managing history of the visitors, and cannot efficiently implement the target marketing focused on the site visitors. A good B2C (business to Consumer) business model can be provided, if a terminal subscriber can have both the anonymity and mileage, and the provider of the website can utilize the anonymous user's mileage and history of visits in his marketing. However, it is difficult to provide the simple logon process and user anonymity to the mobile communication terminal which visits the website.